Waffle
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = White Truffle |pairs2 = |paired1 = Gyudon |paired2 = |fa1 = Purple Dumpling |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Fruit Tea |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Belgium |birth year = Before 14th century |cn name = 华夫饼 |personality = Cheerful |height = 160cm |likes1 = Long Bao |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Igarashi Hiromi |cvcn = Mang Yin (忙音) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = You have to deconstruct reality and return it to its essence to discover how this world really works. |bio = Full of curiosity for everything, Waffle wants to disassemble, take apart, and explore the essence of everything she can get her hands on, and restore them to their simplest and purest forms. |food introduction = The birth of waffles has a close connection with communion wafers. As a product of the Crusades, it's basic form is the same as communion wafers, and they're both made from cereals, flour, and water. But with the addition of a new culinary ingredient, it became a sweet and delectable dessert food. |acquire = *Events |events = *Chance Meeting *Mellow Memory (Step) *Mellow Memory (Super) *Poetic Memory |power = 1509 |atk = 52 |def = 15 |hp = 402 |crit = 564 |critdmg = 654 |atkspd = 1865 |normaltitle = Protective Side |normal = Waffle manipulates the dual rings of her Rubik's Cube, dealing 40% ATK plus 30 extra damage to all enemies, also giving the teammate with the highest Defense a shield capable of absorbing 56 damage, lasting 5 seconds. |energytitle = Side Decider |energy = Waffle manipulates her Rubik's Cube, dealing 40% ATK plus 230 extra damage to all enemies, while also charming all enemies, preventing them from telling friend from foe, lasting 3 seconds. |linktitle = Square Flux |link = Waffle manipulates her Rubik's Cube, dealing 60% ATK plus 276 extra damage to all enemies, while also charming all enemies, preventing them from telling friend from foe, lasting 3 seconds. |pair = White Truffle |name = |contract = Hi~ So you're my Master Attendant! Hello! Um... Can you lean in closer so I can take a look? |login = Welcome back! Did you bring back any new specimens? |arena = What could be under this layer of ice? |skill = Stand still like a good little specimen! |ascend = I feel like my brain is even brighter. |fatigue = I... I can keep going! Huff... huff... |recovering = When will my teacher develop an elixir that prevents fatigue? |attack = This time I'll definitely bring back lots of specimens. |ko = No... something must be wrong... |notice = Come eat quick or I'll turn this back into its raw ingredients! |idle1 = What's my teacher been researching lately? |idle2 = First observe, then plot a line, and then take it all apart! Ah, how awesome! |idle3 = Master Attendant? Hmph... If you don't come back soon I'll take this whole house apart. |interaction1 = Squares and circles, such simple shapes that form the basis of everything. Truly fascinating. |interaction2 = My Rubik's cube? You want to play? This one is a little different than normal... |interaction3 = One day I'll fully understand this world and find the door to ultimate truth! |pledge = Okay! If you want, I'll be a circle forever surrounding you, and you'll be a square forever protecting me. |intimacy1 = Wonderful. You're the second person to believe in me. The first? Hee, my teacher of course. |intimacy2 = I don't want to study you, I want to understand you. Why would I think this way? |intimacy3 = I hope we can be like this Rubik's cube. No matter what we go through, we always come back to the starting point. |victory = Hee hee, easy-peasy! |defeat = Oh! This isn't right! |feeding = Thanks! I love it! ...Don't worry, they won't be turned into specimens! |skin = Star Witch |skin quote = Let me say this first, I don't believe in ghosts and spirits. I'm just forced to because of the atmosphere...Yeah. |skin acquire = |notes = The teacher she mentions may be White Truffle. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}